


For Tonight

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Shy Steve, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Steve and Diana talk during the night in Veld.// prompt from tumblr





	For Tonight

     “Sorry, I - I shouldn’t,” Steve whispers, drawing back from the kiss they just shared.

Diana just smiles at him, the same dark, warm smile she smiled before, the one that made him close the door behind him instead of leaving. “Why not? Is this not what men do?”

     “Uh. We’re not - I mean, you and I, we’re not - we’re not, um, it’s not proper.”

     “Proper sounds boring.” Diana opens her coat and takes it off, draping it over the only chair. She’s not… naked now, of course not, but her armor shows a lot of skin. Of course it does. She comes from a place with a warmer climate after all.

Still, part of Steve wants to offer her his coat.

Diana takes off her headpiece as well and sets it down, her boots thunking on the wooden floor, making the gravity of the situation so much more…  _more_. The sword goes, and the lasso, and the shield joins the other things on the table, and finally she takes off the arm guards as well.

     “Aren’t you cold?” Steve bursts out.

She smiles at him again, rich and warm, almost making him feel stupid except she never makes him feel stupid.

So he watches her make a fire.

     “Do you, uh, want me to help you?” He’s fidgeting with his sleeves now.

Diana throws him another glance, as warm as ever, her hair rippling with the movement. “Why? Sit down, Steve.”

     “Alright.” 

The only place to sit down is the bed, so he sits gingerly on the edge while Diana fills the room with the heat and crackle of a beautiful fire. Maybe he’s biased, but he’s pretty sure she’s incapable of making something not beautiful. 

Then she comes over to the bed and sits next to him, working her boots off until she can tuck her legs under herself. Her open hair makes her seem less… less tame, less like the secretary he wanted to make the government believe her to be, and more wild, like the relic from a half-forgotten civilization she is.

Maybe not a relic per se, because she’s young and beautiful.

     “What is the matter with you, Steve Trevor?” She’s smiling again, reaching over to tug at his belt. “Take off your coat. Get comfortable. We won. It is just the first battle, but we won. So relax.”

     “Diana…”

     “Go on.” She gives him a little shove, laughing again. “Or is that not something men do?”

Steve takes a deep breath, trying to smother the butterflies in his stomach. She’s got such a beautiful laugh, warm and deep and rumbly, and it shakes his foundations. In a good way.

So he strips down to his shirt and trousers, then turns around, spreading his arms. “Better?”

     “Take off your boots, get comfortable.”

     “Alright.”

He sits back on the bed once he’s done that. Diana reaches over and takes his hand.

     “That was very impressive, what you did. You learned Shield just from watching us at the beach. Thank you.”

     “You walked the no man’s land, Diana. That’s…  _that’s_ impressive.”

     “It did not say no woman’s land.” 

Steve laughs at that, pleased to see her pleased that he’s laughing. It feels only natural to lean in and kiss her again, and she pushes her fingers into his hair and holds him there for her to kiss. She tastes of spices and fire and smells of smoke and something not quite real, like the burning of her lasso and her incredible strength, old and almost forgotten and young and innocent like the first flowers after a hard winter. So if there is a god of war then she must be a goddess too, if she can move Steve to poetic thoughts.

Diana releases him with another smile. “Stay here for the night.”

It’s not a question, and Steve wouldn’t dare refuse anyways. He’ll follow her for as long as she lets him, like a moth to the fire that is Diana Prince.

     “It is only one night. We can share the bed. And if you are still worried about me being cold, we can keep each other warm.”

     “Of course.”

She kisses him again, and this time they don’t stop for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this little thing! i've been wanting to write wondertrev for a while and... well, you gotta start somewhere, right? :D  
> please leave me a comment if you enjoyed my writing, it'd really mean a lot to me <3
> 
>  
> 
> [++my tumblr](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com)


End file.
